


Kissing You

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Established fic, F/M, Kissing, scott sucks at romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Scott may not be romantic, but Nancy notices he enjoys kissing her.





	Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me as I was walking into work and I had to write it. 
> 
> Not betad. I’m posting on my phone so expect typos

Scott is not a romantic man. This is made abundantly clear early in their relationship. It takes a ridiculous amount of time for Scott to finally confess his feelings for Nancy with a gruff, "Yeah, I like you. So what?", and she's fairly certain she had to torture it out of him. His proposal cannot be described as Hallmark worthy, and she seriously doubts the effort he put into their wedding day. The honeymoon, however, is a distinct reminder that he does in fact love Nancy, but everything else is such a pitiful attempt or rather no attempt at all that Nancy's pretty certain only she would put up with him.  
  
But there is one exception to Scott's no romance rule. He loves kissing her. Whether it's a full blown make out session or a quick peck to the side of her head as he walks by, he never misses an opportunity. It surprises her at first then her friends one night as Scott leans down to plant a kiss on her lips before excusing himself. Bess shoots her a questioning look, but Nancy merely shrugs figuring he was in a particularly affectionate mood. But when it happens again and again and, well, again, Nancy starts to realize this is something Scott enjoys doing.  
  
"I'm going out for a bit," Scott announces one evening. Nancy's reading a book in the living room, and she looks up just in time for her husband to leave a kiss on her lips. He doesn't say anything else, and he's out the door before she can question what he’s up too.  
  
An alert crosses her phone shortly later as sirens permeate the walls of her home. She doesn't have to check the warning to know a tornado's been spotted. Nancy sighs, grateful her husband thought to warn her about the developing system, and she grabs a few important files before she makes her way to the basement.  
  
The walls shake as the fury of the storm is unleashed, but it passes by with minimal damage. Nancy checks around the yard, but the only signs a storm visited are the knocked over gnomes Scott insisted on buying last year.  
  
It's late by the time Scott slams back inside the house. Nancy figures it's a good thing she's awake, or any dreams she may have been enjoying would be disturbed. Scott seems surprised at first to see her up but smiles lightly before walking up to kiss her. Nancy ducks back before his kiss can land.  
  
"What's that for?" Scott asks clearly taken aback by her rejection.  
  
"You disappear in a storm, don't bother to even tell me, and then want to come back home like it's all hunky dory?" Nancy growls.  
  
He rolls his eyes. "I'm a storm chaser, Nancy. I can't be bothered to stop and explain where I'm going every time a storm pops up."  
  
"Adding 'A tornado is forming' while you run out the door doesn't seem to be that big of a request," she points out.  
  
"Fine! I'll let you know a tornado is coming next time," Scott throws his hands up and makes tracks for their bedroom. "We live in Oklahoma, Nancy. It's not like you won't be warned anyway."  
  
Nancy scoffs. "I'm just your wife, Scott!"  
  
Scott whirls to look back at you. "If I thought you would be in danger, Nancy, I would have said something, okay? Okay. Now get off my ass about it."  
  
"No!" Nancy races after him. Scott's chugging off his clothes as she enters their room. "If you have time to kiss me before you leave, which is weird by the way, you can warn me about an impending tornado."  
  
"I already said I'll warn you the next time, and-" Scott stops and turns to her. "What do you mean by weird?"  
  
Nancy gestures animatedly. "You know, you always kissing me. It doesn't matter where or when. You just always do."  
  
"And that's odd to you?" Scott is staring at her like she's lost her mind. Nancy nods. "You're my wife as you've pointed out several times already since I got home. Why wouldn't I be kissing you?"  
  
"Because it's all you do," Nancy points out. "You're not exactly a romantic man."  
  
"I am too romantic," Scott protests indignant.  
  
Nancy snorts. "You are absolutely not romantic. You never take me on a date-"  
  
"We're married. Why would I pay for something we have at home?" Scott interjects.  
  
"You never get me anything for Valentine's Day-"  
  
"It's a made up holiday."  
  
"You think it's perfectly acceptable to try and have sex post chase and no shower."  
  
Scott waves his hands animatedly. "I was trying to take advantage of the moment."  
  
"Even asking you to take out the trash is a challenge," Nancy adds.  
  
"I didn't know taking out the trash was considered romantic," he retorts dryly.  
  
"Scott, you're not romantic."  
  
He folds his arms. "You married me. I haven't changed so if you had a problem with it I think that's on you."  
  
Nancy rolls her eyes. "Scott, I'm not expecting more from you. I appreciate your to-the-point attitude and no frills relationship. Yes, a fancy dinner here and there would be nice, but I don't expect it. And I'm not demanding it. I'm just pointing out that despite your inability to flirt with me or warn me a tornado is developing you seem to never pass up the opportunity to kiss me."  
  
"I like kissing you," Scott shrugs.  
  
"You like kissing me," Nancy echoes.  
  
Scott nods slowly. "Yes. Why is this such a shocking thing?"  
  
She slides up to him. "I don't know. It's such an intimate gesture. Some would even say sweet with the way you always make sure to peck my cheek or leave a kiss on the side of my head."  
  
Scott's cheeks grow slightly pink. "I could stop kissing you so much if you'd like."  
  
"I don't think you could," Nancy reaches up teasing him with her breath.  
  
Scott considers the challenge for a moment then breaks taking her lips in his. "You're right. I'd miss it too much."  
  
"Mhmm, good," she answers. "Why do you like kissing me so much?"  
  
"I don't know," Scott's hands cup her cheeks. "You're mine which is crazy to begin with, and it makes me...happy to get to kiss you."  
  
"And if the world gets to see?"  
  
Scott shakes his head. "An added bonus. I do it for me," he pecks her lips. "For us, because despite what you might think, I do want you to know I love you."  
  
Nancy wraps her arms around him staring up at her husband. "Aw, look at my big, soft man."  
  
"Don't try it," Scott scowls but a fond smile forms across his face.  
  
"Care to remind me some more?" Nancy smirks.  
  
"Do you want me to shower first?" Scott whispers into her ears, and she can't help but laugh.  
  
She shoves him lightly. "Why change my expectations."  
  
"As you wish," Scott lifts an eyebrow then swings his arms around her hoisting her into the air. Between her delighted screams and surprise, Scott carries Nancy to the bed and reminds her just how much he loves her.  
  
  



End file.
